


The Sweet Chaos of Camelot

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: ot3_100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is the only one who can get so easily under the king’s skin and wriggle out without much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweet Chaos of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community @ LJ ot3_100  
> Prompt #82 - Trigger

The king stormed into his chamber like a mad man, the door hitting the wall hard.

Merlin gently got up leaving his unfinished work on the table. Theories on Magic would have to wait because the king clearly wouldn’t.

“Give me one good reason to not have his head cut off right now!” Arthur growled, sitting into his favorite armchair. 

Merlin looked at his king, discreetly smiling, already knowing whom Arthur was talking about. It was always the same thing when it came to those two men.

“Because you’re a good and kind-hearted king, my lord?” he teasingly answered him.

Arthur looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“Not good enough, my dear Counselor” he threatened but a little smile was already playing on his lips.

Merlin stared at him a moment before laying a light hand on his tensed shoulder.

“Because you like him too much”

This wasn’t a question.

Arthur groaned. Then sighed.

“And Camelot knows the kid doesn’t deserve it!”

The kid, Mordred, wasn’t a kid anymore. He hasn’t been for years now. Though, a week couldn’t go without the young man making news and making tongues wag. He was a brilliant knight but the other ones disliked him because of his sharp tongue. He was an outstanding man and every woman in the castle noticed him and desired his poisonous lips. 

The too sweet chaos of Camelot.

Arthur sighed again his powerful hands messing his golden hair.

“Why is still doing all of that again and again and…again?”

Merlin knew that when Mordred was in trouble, when people were speaking ill about him, Arthur was gnawed away by pain. 

“Why is he torturing me?” the words didn’t need to be said to be heard by Merlin.

He sat carefully at Arthur’s feet, his head resting on his laps.

“Because he likes you too much, my king”

They stayed like that a long time, Arthur gently stroking Merlin’s dark and soft locks, quieting down, rediscovering once again why he would never agree to marry anyone. Merlin was his peace, his destiny.

“My beloved Enchanter” Arthur gently whispered to Merlin knowing Mordred would bail himself out once again.


	2. Sweet Surrender 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight is always ashamed to surrender, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Community @ LJ ot3_100  
> Agreement (Promp #84)

Mordred’s head hides on the crook of Merlin’s neck. His nose tenderly brushes against the gentle shape of his jaw, his panting lips against the soft and milky skin, skin that always tastes like wild honey under the caress of hungry lips.   
Mordred, like a caught animal, tries to stifle a deep sweet growl, cuddling nearer to Merlin, a lover possessing his oddly sensitive body for the very first time.  
“Hush” whispers the lover’s voice, intimidating though so caring “I’ll take good care of you”  
“He’ll, I promise” smiles Merlin before gently kissing Mordred’s trembling lips.  
“Yes” Mordred whispers to his king.


	3. Sweet Surrender 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight is always ashamed to surrender, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the Community @ LJ ot3_100  
> Bare (Promp #44)

Arthur knows better than anyone else how scaring it is to lower his guard.  
How scaring it is to let someone cross the drawbridge of an over fortified citadel, to allow another soul to take up residence into a too empty shell of a castle, to give yourself so plenty to another body, to surrender completely and freely.  
Merlin taught him thrust. He’ll teach Mordred.  
“Please” Mordred cried out while Arthur is patiently, carefully initiating him “Arthur, please, more”  
Arthur smirks before gently kissing him, playing with those gorgeous lips.  
“Don’t tease” growls Merlin, biting his neck, his weak point.


	4. Sweet Surrender 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight is always ashamed to surrender to his ennemy, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the Community @ LJ ot3_100  
> Share (Promp #5)

Mordred never learnt to share because he never had anything to share before.  
He had wanted Merlin as far as he remembers and he understood early that to have Merlin by his side, he’ll have to stand next to Arthur and not against him.   
Fighting Arthur would have been hard. Not falling for him now is even harder.  
Mordred’s head lies against the king’s powerful chest while listening to the beating of this generous and kind heart, watching the peaceful sleeping beauty.  
Merlin’s hand is in his, their fingers entwined over the muscular stomach.   
Mordred wishes they never have to move again.


	5. They don't know better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Mordred know only about war and fight, Merlin knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the Community @ LJ ot3_100  
> Share (Promp #5)

They are arguing again. They don’t know better.  
The king isn’t really disposed to hear critics from any other lips than his lover’s, lips he can punish later, that will surrender to his, that always smile at him lovingly and compassionately.  
The druid boy, as the king still refers to him, isn’t disposed to speak truthfully through bitter lips, lips that wish to share vows of loyalty, lips that always spit poisonous words instead.  
Merlin sighs. He comes closer to them, a hand in sunny golden hair, the other in liquid black ink; he reunites the two men, his men, in a tight embrace.   
A perfect trinity.


End file.
